Drown You Out
by GhostlyResident
Summary: Ignored by her parents, rocking out on stage with her closest friends, and working with grease on her jumpsuit. Those are the first three things one will notice and learn about Miyavi Mandrakis, but what will those who are new to her see? Let's find out..
1. Info

**Just a story I created a year or so ago and I wanted to finally do something with it. It is from a form of online pictures, The movie WHEN A STRANGER CALLS, and Final Fantasy. I wanted to create a world where Shinra is still there, but it's not like the movie or games. Everyone who isn't dead before the beginning of Zack's story, Crisis Core, is in here except for Aeriths' blood mother. I like her adopted mother better. **

**WARNING - I do not own any characters from Squeenix. Any business, People, or Band names created where from the mind and online baby name sites. If they happen to be an actual name then it is not on purpose  
**

* * *

**Name** - Miyavi Mandrakis

**Age** -18; senior at the local High School

**Hair – **black and cut messily to her shoulders with a bundle that attaches to the very back and bottom, where the baby hairs are, are grown out to her ankles and wrapped in a black band, like Yunas'.

**Eyes – **Crystal blue and either a dark blue when using water magic or a bright yellow when using lightning.

**Status **– during the school year she lives in the schools dorms for out of city students, but during the summer lives at home at the house her parents had built along the beach on the eastern side of the island.

That changed when she turned sixteen. During the summer she now lives in the city instead of in her parents house.

Daughter to parents who work at the largest known company Shinra Electric Power Company. Often times when she at home during the summer she spends it alone since her parents are both working. Her father is a Turk while her mother is a secretary for one of the higher ups. They own an apartment in Midgar seeing as its takes several hours to and from the city.

**Family Home **- _(Imagine the house from 'When a Stranger Calls' that Jill baby-sits at including their sons house)_ Three story home with windows instead of outside walls. A large terrarium in the middle that holds small yellow birds and a pond in the middle holding koi fish and several wooden walkways going from each corner. A medium sized mimosa tree grows on the middle island while smaller plants decorate the rest of the area.

**Her Home – **Apartment in the city after she became legal to leave home. She along with several of the other residents take care of the upkeep since the owner is usually away. (It also helps to lower their rent payment each month)

**History** – Since she started middle school Miyavi's barely seen her parents and on those rare occasions it's usually just for some of the Holidays and maybe her Birthdays, if they remember. Growing up by herself she taught herself how to cook and clean despite there being Millie, the house maid. Since the seventh grade she entered herself into track and began racing to take up time. To prove to herself and her parents she kept a GPA of 4.0 and straight A's since her first report cards. Keeping a set mind on trying to get more attention from her parents she strived to be the best, but never showed it off since her peers were envious of her without gloating. During the middle of High School she quit trying to get her parents attention after finding that it seemed that they didn't really care. After an incident during a track competition in eleventh grade she was left with a broken ankle and a torn muscle in her right calf keeping her from running track or doing any sports in the future.

Because of her quiet nature she was often picked on during school for both her attitude and grades. She excelled in track (until the accident), English, drawing, and painting. She has acquaintances, three friends and a boss who is like a father figure to her.

**Dirty Little Secret** – Nobody knows it, but she secretly is in a band that plays at several of the local clubs during both school time and summer. She's the drummer and one of the back up singers to the band called Enraged Audio along with three others. Band practice is usually held at her home on the weekends when nobody is working for peace and quiet. She is also a natural born magic user; the use of magic without materia. Usually uses **electricity** and **water**, but also dabbles in the use of **darkness** at times when she's alone at home and bored.

**Job **- works as a part time car mechanic with Hunter and often waitresses at the jazz club when called on.

_**Friends/Band Mates**_

**Melody Fair** – 18 – rhythm guitar / backup singer – younger step-sisters to Zack Fair after his mother died and his dad remarried. Definite rocker chick and total opposite of her fun loving brother she is the mother of the group while not in public and usually the starter of trouble with her short temper and is quick to throw punches. **Magic - Healer**

**Joey Holland **– 17 – guitar/lead singer/ backup drummer – boyfriend to Hunter and has a younger sister in middle school who he brings to band practice. Lives with mom who owns a flower shop in Midgar. Natural at the art of arranging flowers Joe works with his mom when not at practice, shows, or school. He's a nice guy until you give him a reason not to be. **Magic - ****Earth**

**Hunter Bass**– 17 – bass guitar/ backup singer – boyfriend to Joe and is an orphan since he can remember. He spends most of his time with Joe, but when he's not he is either at work or at the orphanage helping the caretaker. Never caught without his bandanna or spiked wrist bands the guy is a major pacifist and a lover not a fighter. **Magic** **- Wind**

**Guy Kasei** – 25 – head mechanic and owner of the garage and also a natural born magic user with **fire**. Is like an older brother to Miyavi since he knows what it's like to have parents gone most of your life and working for Shinra. Big softy at times and is one of those who makes a promise and keeps it no matter the out come whether it harms him or the person he promised. Goes to her shows at the clubs when he can and is often the first one to greet them and even helps them set up and take down the drums and amps.

_**Note **__– Natural magic users are those born with the ability to use magic without the help of objects like materia or of what they can do i.e. fire, water, trees, plants, etc. They may help strengthen the spell, but are not the objects that start it. Their eyes while using magic will change to that of their element i.e._

_Fire = red-high level use (more experience) or orange- low level use (those of infants and toddlers_

_Water = the darker the blue the higher the level and range_

_Earth = green, same as water _

_Healer = light purple for more experienced users and pink for beginners _

_Electricity = yellow, the brighter the more experienced_

_Also the more experienced you are the easier it is to call upon their power and at times with only saying the call with their mind unlike beginners who must concentrate and call upon their element for help. _

_

* * *

_

**I have the next three chapters and the prologue already written, but I'll be putting the prologue up on Sunday**.

**I've reviewed this many a times, but any mistakes you find, whether it be grammer or spelling, please tell me. It bugs me when there are mistakes that I can easily fix. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the prologue I promised for today. Would have had it up earlier, but Ma's plans got in the way. Eh, I got updates for my manga and a good comedy/romance movie out of it. Not too bad.**

**WARNING - Do not own any characters created by Squeenix. Those in the INFO and probably several others that i plan to create in the future are M-I-N-E.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Prologue – Late Night**_

"Yo, Guy I'm leaving!" I called out as I grabbed my messenger bag and keys from the hook.

"Alright, but do me a favor and try to come in early tomorrow. Jason won't be working since he's going to visit his dad who's ill. I'll pay you over time." He replied as he stepped from the back, where his office was at, grinning at me.

'Who could resist that smile on his face?' I thought looking at him, 'Despite him being in his late twenties and buffed out nicely.'

"Sure. What time would you like me in?" I asked as he shifted nervously.

"I was wondering if you could come in around lunch time since we have an inspector coming in around three and I was hoping to have this place cleaned up before they arrive." He replied as I shook my head.

"I knew about that so I went ahead and cleaned up the garage area. All you need to do is make sure out here is cleaned up along with the lounge, which is just sweeping and mopping, and your office." I replied smirking as he looked at me dumbfounded before looking out the window to see the garage cleaned except for the normal dried on stains and the three cars inside that were finally finished and ready for their owners to pay and pick them up, "Tomorrow I'll come in right after school and call the owners about picking up their vehicles. You just need to worry about cleaning up the areas I said."

Guy chuckled as he walked toward me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "And what would I do without you Mimi?" He asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Probably be running around like a chicken with its head cut off or getting drunk down at the bar cause you lost your garage to the inspector." I replied smirking up at him.

"True. True." He replied smiling as he patted my head, "Now get going girl. It's already eleven and a dangerous night out there for women these days. Be careful and remember what I taught you." Nodding my head I bid him good bye before quickly leaving the shop.

Ten minutes later I found myself two streets away from the dorms, but standing in between me and that second street were five Turks and a small group of what looked like thugs. Standing in the shadow of the building I watched undisturbed as they fought before finally all the thugs were either dead or taken into custody. 'Probably for interrogation.' I thought as I sighed heavily.

Father was there.

Standing not ten feet from me with his back to me, but as I shifted I seemed to catch one of the other Turks eye and he fired at me. 'Trigger happy.' I thought as I wiped the blood from my cheek. Stepping from the shadows I smiled as father's emotionless mask faltered.

"Never would have thought I would see you on the streets eh?"

"Miyavi you're supposed to be at the dorms." He noted sternly through gritted teeth as I caught the sound of approaching footsteps, "Why are you out this late?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, but then again if you actually acknowledged my existence you would know I have a job to support me and my band." I replied hotly as a familiar carefree laugh sounded in the darkness nearby.

"That's true. She's a tough little worker whether its those perfect grades of hers or that job she has."

"Zack." I called as he finally stepped from the shadows followed by a familiar very high up SOLDIER following behind him with a solemn look on his face as he looked at the scene before him.

The cleaners were finally arriving and doing their jobs.

"It's funny what they say about kids wanting their parents' attention..." I mused as my eyes went from Zack to father and then back. "...they'll do anything for it and in the end sometimes they don't receive the payment they are due for their hard work." He finished off as we both looked back at father.

"What they hell are you talking about?" He demanded angrily. The veins in his forehead becoming clear in the white glow of the streetlamp light.

"Why don't you go home to Jenny and think about it." I replied smartly as I called mom by her name.

"Later."

Muffling a yawn I walked past them and finally got back to the dorms. Showering once I stepped into my dorm I entered my room to find my roommate, Yuffie Kisuragi, missing from her bed. Shrugging my shoulders I grabbed my Ipod and headed to bed.

* * *

**Hm, personally not too bad, but I could have done more. I'll probably take it off one day and revamp it for the second time. **

**Later!  
**


End file.
